7 Minutes in Heaven Kakuzu
by Mystic Shaddow
Summary: A one-shot with Kakuzu and your point of view. The setting is the game 7 Minutes in Heaven. A/N: I own none of the Akatsuki characters.


The Akatsuki is throwing a party at the hideout. You have just recently joined and the party is kind of a celebration of you passing the their test to make sure you could make it in the Akatsuki. You don't who's idea it was for the party or who decided it would be fun to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Yet now you have bag of items shoved in your face. You stick a hand into the bag and you pull out...

You pull out a blue Akatsuki ring out of the bag. You look closely at the ring appraising it. You were always looking for a way to make a quick buck. You don't think you could fence this for very much even if you could get it away from its owner so you show it to the rest of your comrades. The one called Kakuzu steps up to claim his ring.

He was the one you had worked with the most, well him and Hidan. You and he shared a common interest- MONEY. You loved money but unlike Kakuzu, as you have found out, you like spending it too. You both like doing bounty missions but you fight over who gets what percentage.

Kakuzu looks down at you with his mask still covering is mouth and the only thing you could see was his eyes. His silver metallic eyes mesmerized you. He takes his ring from you. You just look at each other not moving.

Hidan grumbled as he pushed you two into the closet, "Just get in the f***ing closet already."

You stumble into the closet and Kakuzu stumbles in after you. The door is shut and the time is set. In the dark room you feel your way around and find your footing. You turn around to face Kakuzu and begin to laugh.

You hear his stimulating voice, "What do you find so funny?"

You reply with a mysterious tone in your voice, "Oh, nothing."

All the the while your thinking. *Why does he do this to me. Every time I'm around him I get girly. I have no problem getting my hands dirty or hanging out with the other guys but it's like come around Kakuzu and I realize he is not just a guy.*

Kakuzu stops your thoughts from going any further by saying, "Leader-sama just told me about another bounty. It might actually be worth our time if your interested in it."

You stare into the dark where Kakuzu is and you reply, "Under normal circumstances I wouldn't mind go into details and planing for the bounty but I don't think that the purpose of this game is to talk."

Kakuzu ask with confusion in hi voice, "You mean you actually wanted to play this game? And even though you got me you still want to go through with it?"

You explain, "Well I wasn't sure if I wanted to play because we have some real weirdo in the Akatsuki but... I don't think your one of them."

There was just silence and it just set in what you said. You gave an obvious hint that you like him. Now he is not saying anything which isn't a good sign. You hang your head as your dealing with the feeling of rejection. You suddenly feel Kakuzu's hand upon yours. Your breath catches in your chest. He steps closer to you where he is only inches from you. Excitement builds in your stomach. Kakuzu takes off his cloak and takes one of your hands. He runs your hand up his arm and you feel his scars.

He ask you, "Can you deal with this?"

You say breathlessly, "Yes."

Kakuzu drops your hand. He walks around you while running his hand slowly up your arm. With each movement of his fingers sends tingles all the way down to your finger tips. He stops behind you and moves both of his hands up to your shoulders. He places he face in the crock of your neck. He runs his nose up and down your neck and down your jawline. You moan with pleasure. You hear a gruff laugh from Kakuzu.

You turn around to face him and say with a sassy tone, "You think that's funny huh? Let me show you what it feels like..."

You do the finger-walk-up his chest and move in as close as possible. You slide down Kakuzu's mask and look at his. You smile a sultry smile. You slowly move your face closer to his. You step up on your tippy-toes. You run your nose up his jawline while breathing in such away that it tickles his neck. When you make your way back down his jawline you run your lips down it where they are slightly open. You move on to his lips and capture his lips with a passion. As you both are getting really into the kiss you hear a small moan come Kakuzu.

You break the kiss sexily tease him, "How does it feel?"

Before Kakuzu got a chance to answer the closet door busted open and Tobi cried, "Times up! Tobi is a good boy!"

Kakuzu pulled his mask back up and you and he walked out of the closet as cool as can be. Kakuzu puts his cloak back on and takes your hand. Everyone's jaw dropped. You just glowed with happiness.

Kakuzu ignored everyone else and asked you, "So about that bounty I was talking about..."


End file.
